


Where I belong

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Capture, Dubious Consent, Execution, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Memories, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Stripping, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once upon a time, there was a young woman, a feared assassin that hailed from Athens...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's talk about how I haven't touched Coriolanus in a while... see what I did there? 
> 
> You're welcome.

I sit at my alter exhausted and try to stay upright. I have ladies in waiting, all waiting for me to give an order for something simple and useless. I am too tired for that. I think about how my life came to this, how could I have been so stupid to think that _she’d_ ever come back. I can still remember her, she was fury, she was Mars himself, reincarnated as one of Greeks most sought after assassins. She was the most dangerous woman in all the lands of the Roman empire until she met _him_.

She was sought out, drawn by a hefty reward to bring back the head of the one that laid carnage to the outlands of Rome and conquered all that lay before him. She agreed to end the life of Caius Martius and bring back his head in a sack to show off to the courts for all of Athens to see but it was to be a difficult job indeed. She took one of her own and followed a mole placed within its army for five days. She chose to cut off most of her beautiful dark hair to look like a man of his racks.

She bound her chest tightly and hunched over as them as she came closer. It was to be as simple as could be. Caius was busy with his cock deep into Roman whores and soon he would be spent enough for her to creep into his room and slit his throat. The rest would be easy. Heads in his army were delivered back to their families daily and she would blend in perfectly as she rode back to her homeland and show that for a woman, she would still be the best amongst the most feared of the Greeks.

She had years of training, of fighting off most of her male family, from becoming a spoil of war as her weak mother had been, of being forced into the brothels like other girls she used to know. She fought to survive and she always came out of the storms, untouched and victorious. She had it all, a small villa that was her own, weapons, people at her disposal, the senators under her fingertips, some of which she allowed to fill her as she called out their names. She even had her beloved Antony waiting for her when she returned from her _tasks_. Juno herself would have been proud. She was…

She stopped and tried to remember her name. It lingered on the tip of her tongue.

 _Calista_ …

_“What?”_

_“We are ready?”_

_She nodded to the man next to her as they strapped on their stolen armor and rode into the camp. She was the last horse and there was no greater thrill in her as they slowly made their way into the heart of his army. Oh, what she wouldn’t have given to slice each and every one of their throats. Still, she kept herself together as they rode past the celebrating parties, the slaves captured and tossed away in their cages._

_Pathetic, she thought to herself._

_Calista dismounted her horse and held her head high. Not out of pride but to show off the fake blood at her throat. The one from Caius’ army told a few that “his soldier’s” throat was cut in a skirmish but that he would survive. She tolerated the heavy pats at her back but something didn’t seem right to her. Most of the men were drunk and rowdy. Real roman soldiers would have been drunk, yes, but alert and on their feet at all times. That was how Caius trained his armies. She rolled her eyes and smiled on the inside._

_They weren’t expecting her to come and claim their General’s life. Pathetic._

_Calista followed behind as they disappeared on the other side of Caius’ tent. She made them stand watch as she pressed her ear to the rich cloth of his tent. It was silent until a large snore brought a smile to her face. She removed the metal of her armor and snuck under the looser part of the edge of the tent._

_A single roll into the near darkness and there he was. She hid on the side of his cot as she peeked to see that the luxurious tent he made for himself is empty. There was a “throne” that acted as his. Paper littered the tables as she smiled more. Enemy plans always paid more._

_She got to her feet and drew her dagger as she eyed his back. Scars and healing wounds littered his naked skin as he turned to his back. A large snort escaped his throat as she stood completely still. Any wrong movement and she would be dead or worse._

_There was always worse…_

_Her heart beat from her wrapped chest and it could have easily given her away. She slowly arched over him and picked what place of his neck she was going to pierce first. She stopped as he reached down between his legs, rubbing sleepily at his hardened cock. She had never seen one like his before as she was mesmerized by it._

_“Enjoy what you see?”_

_Calista was knocked out as she tumbled to the floor. The side of her face burned as she tried to get to her feet but she remembered hearing the thunder of sandals into the ground as soldiers flooded the tent and dragged her out. She tried to get to her feet but they were too quick to render her useless. Something was indeed wrong as her mate and her traitor were all dragged to their knees in the center of the waiting camp._

_Something was wrong as Caius emerged in his only his trousers._

_“Look what the Greek has sent to us this night! It would seem one of the Gods demands blood. Well, boys! Which shall it be first?”_

_Cheers erupted from the circle that was formed as Calista looked to the gentlemen beside her._

_“Shall it be the young Greek fool? No? How about the Roman traitor? Even more so, the treat tonight will be this,” he shouted as he pulled the helmet from her head and ran his knife to the front of her tunic to shred the wrappings and show off her breasts to the sea of men, “Calista, Greek’s deadliest assassin at her knees. Gentlemen I give to you the Knife of Athens!!”_

_Calista felt a chill run through her as her man was pulled to his feet. Caius drew his sword, her thinking it would be a simple sword fight. Her soldier was pushed to Caius as he swung up his arm and brought it down and let his blade slice into his neck. A scream of grief came from Calista as Caius brought up his foot to push the Greek from his blade. He choked on his blood as he fell back to the ground. A soldier lifted the man by his hair as more of his blood drenched his skin._

_Caius brought down the sword again and chopped off his head clean from his shoulders as cheers filled the air. Calista fought as the second soldier was brought to his feet. She pulled to try and get free and slaughter as many soldiers as she could. Caius smiled in her direction as he wiped the fresh blood from his blade._

_“Men! Now we have the traitor. How should we reward him?!”_

_They roared as Calista prayed for his soul. His death would be quick but hers, she was sure that her death would be halted for years…_

_She remembered the look on the woman’s face as Caius seethed his sword and embraced the soldier warmly. The color ran from her face as all eyes turned to her. Caius pushed a canteen of wine into the soldiers’ arms as he joined the group of soldiers gawking to her half nakedness. She was pulled to her feet and she used the moment to fight back as soldiers surrounded her._

_“Tie her to the post!”_

_Calista proved her skills as Caius’ soldiers died when she pulled a dagger from one of the fallen soldiers and began to bathe in their blood. She turned and was ready for more but was stopped as the crack of a whip landed on her shoulder. The dagger dropped from her hand as she cried out in pain. The men turned to Caius as he recoiled the whip in his hand._

_“If she is not bound to that post by the time I turn, everyone in this camp with get 50 lashes!”_

_She screamed as five of his men bound her to the post and cut the armor from her body. Her arms were stretched painfully over her head as she watched the men ran from the post. A crack filled the sky as a crisp lash whipped her back. Calista bit back the pain and pressed her lips together._

_“Officer! How many of my men are dead upon this ground?”_

_“Seven, my Lord.”_

_“Well, it seems only fitting a lash for each of my men.”_

_She tried to tell herself that not of it was real, that this was all a dream and in moments she would wake up on his tent floor and gut him like a fish. She lost count to the lashes she received but it was well more than seven. Caius stopped as he looked to the young woman, her body hung from her bonds as she shook in pain._

_“I wonder if she knows Hell will arrive once I give her the last lash.”_

_Caius drew his arm back and jerked the whip one final time across Calista’s back as her scream filled her soldiers’ ears. They laughed and shouted at her as she finally broke down to her tears. Everything in her body hurt and it was only going to get worse but it would turn for the better once she was loose._

_“Take her to my tent and clean her.”_

_Calista tried but found it impossible to move as her hands were pulled from the post and tied behind her bloody back. She felt a hand here and there, taunting her pain as one of his larger soldiers pulled her over his shoulder and carried her away. She looked up only once as Caius followed behind them. There were already female slaves waiting with water and bandages as she was again tied to the post of his tent and cleaned._

_Every wipe and every touch made her cry as tears ran down her cheek. Her arms were still pulled over her head as the bandages were pulled from her chest. Caius took it upon himself to strip her of every bit of clothing so she was bare to the opening of the tent and the soldiers that wanted to see her._

_“You really are a thing of beauty when you don’t have a weapon in your hand.”_

_She could barely stand on the pads of her feet, let alone turn away from Caius’ touch as his hand cupped her backside. She tried to kick him away until she pressed himself to her back as she cried out and begged for him to stop._

_“You beg so prettily, Calista. Let’s see what else you can do.”_

_She jumped at the feel of his whip’s handle to the edge of her womanhood. Caius fondled the front of her sex and groaned in satisfaction as he moved the leather back and forth. He didn’t stop as his hand ventured up and roughly grabbed at her breast._

_“Get off of me!”_

_“Very well. If you will not have me, then I will just let one of my men have you.”_

_He cut the bonds above her and pushed Calista to the front of his chair. Caius stood at his chair and stroked the side of Calista’s face as she flinched away from him._

_“My dear, you may scream if you like but you will get help from no one.”_

_“Someone will find me, Roman horseshit. There are those who know where I am.”_

_Caius struck Calista across her cheek as his ring cut her flesh. He pulled her up by her jaw as she tried to ease his grip._

_“Stupid whore. You don’t even realize that your saviors are the ones that told me.”_

_“W-What?”_

_It wasn’t possible._

_“Your beloved senators gave you to me, a gift of the Gods. I promised to stay away from the larger cities and move west if I was to remove an problem from their streets. You.”_

_“Me. They are only envious because I hold a great amount of power.”_

_“No. It is because you are a woman. They could care less if you are a man but a Greek whore making them look like fools as they obey your every command? They were offering you as a sacrifice so I would not burn them to the ground but I am more than satisfied or at least I will be with their choice of offering.”_

_He pulled her up and pressed a harsh kiss to her lips as she tried to fight him off. Caius was too strong to overpower as he deepened his kisses to her. He let her go and worked his cock from his trousers. She was pinned in place as a soldier held her nose closed. She gave in too easily as she took in a breath and Caius’ cock when the opportunity presented itself. Calista wasn’t sure what was happening as Caius pushed his cock further and further down her throat until she felt like she couldn’t breathe._

_“I thought you were a Greek whore. Suck my cock and give me a reason to keep you alive longer.”_

_She looked up through the tears in her eyes as she only kept her mouth open. He sneered and pushed his soldier back, taking control of his own movements as he shifted his hips into her mouth. He had grown rather pleased with her mouth as he held open her jaw. She dug her nails into the side of his legs to try and slow him but it didn’t work. He gave a signal to one of his men as a small wooden table was brought to their side._

_“Lift her.”_

_Without removing himself from her mouth, Calista was placed stomach first on the small table as her legs dangled over the side._

_“Tie her.”_

_She didn’t have the sense to try and close her legs as they were bound open at the knees._

_“What do you think, men? Should we keep her alive?”_

_“That is a sight there, my Lord.”_

_“Look at who wet she is!”_

_“I bet she tastes like honey.”_

_“Go on then have a taste!”_

_The men entered his tent one by one as they lined for a bit of Calista. Caius looked down to Calista as she tried to toss and turn the table from its legs but he held her steady and sharply by the crown of her hair as she cried out. It sure enough sent a chill to his spine as he was each of his men bury their faces between her spread legs. She whimpered around his cock as a few other men chose to slip a finger inside making her back arch as she tried not to show that her body wanted more._

_“I think she likes it,” he said to one of the soldiers that had two of his fingers deep inside of her._

_“You know how to make them submit, sir.”_

_More soldiers reached under her, grabbing her breasts and twisting at her tender flesh to petrify them._

_“Taunt her if you wish but if one of you claims her before I do, then I will make you wish as if you were never born.”_

_His soldier smiled as he pulled the cock from his armor and traced her lips. She fought the disgusting feeling that radiated her body as she felt the soldier’s cock stroke her from her hidden jewel to the one place she let her favorite senator place his cock. It was all so vile and unthinkable._

_“I have heard all of the stories of the men you took to your bed. I have never heard our whores do the things you know how to do. I may just put a jeweled collar to your neck and keep you as my pet.”_

_She waited until the soldier’s cock was near her sex as she leaned back and sunk herself part of the way onto his cock, praying that he hadn’t taken a female lately. She was proved right as he pulled her all the way on his cock while he gave up and shuddered to the tent. Calista mocked them as she arched her back and let out a clear moan past Caius’ cock. Every soldier backed away from the table as Caius pulled his swollen cock from Calista’s lips. She coughed and heaved to the ground as she saw the fury in Caius’ eyes. The soldier didn’t realize he was pulled away from the table and to the posts as he pleaded to his general and blamed Calista._

_She smiled on the inside but not before she was unbound and retied to the table where his battle plans sat. He swiped everything to the ground and held Calista down by her throat as she choked and tried to pull her hands free._

_“Let him be an example to the rest of you to defy me! Out!”_

_The soldiers were finally gone as he was left alone to his lovely assassin._

_“And I will show you to defy me, slave.”_

_“To the flames with you, monster.”_

_She spat in his face and it only made his laugh. Caius grabbed her face and forced his tongue into her mouth as he pried her legs apart. Caius kicked off his trousers and stood between her open legs as he examined her wetness._

_“I’m sure if you weren’t an assassin, I would have mistaken you for the best of courtesans this side of the empire.”_

_He pushed two of his fingers into her to feel her wet beyond his wildest dreams as he looked down to her. So many stories and he still didn’t believe she was as lethal as she was intoxicating. He pushed in far enough to taunt her as tears appeared in her eyes._

_“I can imagine you on your back now, tempting the Senate and you great savior, Antony.”_

_She was shocked to hear her lover’s name fall from his lips._

_“They looked for someone like you, so willing and eager to do the dirty work they never could.”_

_“I will never give in to you, Coriolanus.”_

_He snapped his hips forward to the sound of his feared name as Calista cried out from the stretch. Her core was as if Jupiter had answered his prayers. She was divine as she tried to numb her body from feeling the wonderful sensations. Her back burned from the lashes but the salves and bandages made her warm and more than sensitive as she was pressed harder into the table with each of his thrusts._

_Calista shed her tears as she felt her body betraying her. It didn’t matter, the whole world had turned its back on her. The citizens she served threw her to the enemy as they forced their cock deep inside of her._

_“Don’t cry, little Calista. You will birth the perfect Roman soldiers for my army. Our sons will have my training and your skills. I will be feared and I will have you to thank for that. Let’s try and put a smile to that face.”_

_Caius pulled himself from her womanhood as he dipped his hips a bit lower to her second passage. Calista couldn’t fight the fullness of her passage as she moaned into her arms to hide her face away from Caius. His fingers curled into her hips as he brought her legs to his shoulder. He made his thrusts slower and deeper as he grit his teeth to this newer experience. His fingers twisted her nipples to hardened peaks. He chuckled, giving them a flick to keep her body in line as he took his time to draw every moan possible from her, so unwilling and now writhing as her head thrashed from side to side._

_He tested his power as he brought down his hand and swatted at her bottom as it was lifted from the wood. The sight of her skin growing red pleased him greatly. She whimpered a bit in pain until he moved his thumb in circles around her clit. He held her legs up with one arm as the other grabbed her breast to pull her back onto his waiting, throbbing cock._

_“I have taken my well deserve amount of maidens but I’ve never felt as feral or hungry for flesh as I do right now. Perhaps,” he grunted, “I should start taking females in this way since you are enjoying it so much.”_

_He pressed his fingers to her clit as her reactions made her tighten more to his cock. Calista moaned and cried out for him as he was so close to his release._

_“Look at you,” he said pull out from her and teasing her first entrance with just the tip of his cock, “do you wish for more?”_

_“I…”_

_She slammed her head back on the table, unable to answer him. He found victory in her submission as he spread her legs open and slammed into her. Her voice rose to the top of the tent as laughter and cheers were heard outside from his soldiers. He could hear the crack of the whip over Calista’s growing moans. The trouble of luring her from the safety of Athens was well worth the price as he quickened his thrusts into her._

_Without stopping, he undid her restrains and flipped her to her stomach as he pushed his cock back into her again. Caius kicked her feet apart and pulled her upright as his fingers twined to her shortened hair, any longer and he would have had the waves of tree bark wrapped around his wrists like horse reins. He would make her grow it again to make the fantasy real. Caius would have the most fun with her as she looked over her shoulder and met his thrusts._

_“That’s it. Take my cock…”_

_He swatted at her bottom and filled her until her back arched, painful from the wounds and cried out as Caius sank his teeth into her shoulder and rode out her release to his own. He cursed to the Gods as her walls never stopped clenching the life from him. He emptied his seed into her and didn’t stop until Calista was breathless. Caius hunched over her as she tried to push him away. He only gave her an inch. He wrapped his arms around her waist and threw her naked body to the bed. Caius laid himself over her to make sure she wouldn’t get away as he tied an impossibly think rope to the bed post._

_He leaned back on the pads of his feet as Calista reached up to the fresh leather collar tied to her neck._

_“That will have to do for now until I can have one made to match your beauty, Calista.”_

_His hand wandered between her legs and felt the mixture of their sex._

_“I will break you every chance I get and I will make you mine in every way, should you chose to fight me or not but I pray that you give me hell.”_

I wish I could lie and stay that I don’t wish to think about the night he caught me. I could never explain it. I was more feared than Jupiter himself and now I am Coriolanus’ whore. He would never allow me to say his name unless I moaned it for his men to hear as he filled me with his cock night after night.

I look over my shoulder to the empty room with some relief. The evening approaches and I do not wish to eat but they all say that I must for the sake of the baby inside of me. I did not want this life. I had dreamed, I had worked for much more than this. The jewels of my collar are rough under my fingertips as I ease myself back on the reclined chair next to the alter, his alter. I look to his Gods and wonder if they could hear a Greek woman.

I can feel my child move as I cradle them safely. I had never wanted this or wished a simple life like this on anyone. Antony never wanted children and I would have done anything for him. My growling stomach pains me as I slowly get to my feet and wonder the villa. The consequence of Roman seed taking root into my womb lead to the change in my body that Caius enjoyed. He tied me to his cot and used me to the fullest extent as he satisfied my unwanted cravings. I was so painfully close to the heart of the house as I stop in one of the corridors and to ease the weight on my feet. When I grew larger, it was decided that I was moved away from the camp while I was with the child. Caius never stopped his visits, testing his steeds as he pressed me to the nearest flat surface to feel me around his cock.

I feel a rush of wind to my back as a blade is drawn to my neck.

“Stop there, wench.”

I am slowly turned and met with the relieved eyes of Antony as tears form in my own. It had been two years since I had last seen him and my prayers had been answered. He seethed his sword and wrapped his arms around me as I fell to the floor sobbing. He pressed his lips to my brow to ease me as he looked over his shoulder. Stories must have reached him and now here he was for me.

“I thought you never were going to come.”

“Gods, what has he done to you?!”

“Where are your men? Did you come alone?”

“No, my love. I have men watching the other women of the house.”

“You must get me out of here, Antony!”

I hunched over, moaning as I grabbed my dress. He shushed me and cried out as my dagger pierced his thigh. I pulled the dagger back and watched him hold back many screams before Caius stepped from the shadows. Antony looked up to the eyes of Coriolanus then back to my glare of defiance as Caius helped me to my feet.

“Y-You whore.”

“I know what you did, Antony. You were the one that convinced the Senate to seek out a warlord’s help to get rid of me, after all I had done for you.”

“No. No. It’s not true.”

“Oh, but it is,” said Caius as he wrapped his arm around the top of my belly to toy with my dress.

Two soldiers appeared and pulled Antony to his feet as he was bound and beaten with their bare fists. I smiled to the blood drawn on Antony’s face as Caius pressed his lips to my neck. Caius kept his attention to me as he waved for his men to stop. Antony moaned and spat his blood to the floor.

“Why would you do this?”

“Because you simple fool. You feed me to the wolves but they decided to keep me and raise as their own. Even his wife accepted me and made me serve her like the whore you thought me to be. I became Roman.”

“With a Roman bastard growing in you!”

“ _My_ first born son is safely tucked away and now I carry his second.”

Caius dismissed his guards as he slowly pushed the cloth from my shoulders. There was a fire, a hunger between my legs that only Caius could settle for me.

“ _I_ was the one that killed your wife, Coriolanus! Her _and_ your son!”

“We grieved them both but that only made me take Calista as my new bride and I must tell you that I’ve never been happier or more sated with the state that I plan to keep her in.”

Caius growled as he jerked the dress down my body to show me off to my traitorous lover. I turned into his touch, wanting so much more as I felt Mars’ hands paw at my body. He sent chills through my body as he traced the lash marks on my back, a symbol of our agreed union. I moaned as I wished, letting Caius grabbed my tender breasts. My legs press together as Caius reached between them to stop me. I pull him close, ready to be taken in front of the Greek fool as I hear Caius draw his own dagger.

“This was all her plan. The greatest assassin in all of Athens, first as my prisoner, wanton slave, expectant wife and I have you to thank, Antony. Don’t worry for your men. They were died since the moment you left them alone.”

“There were no men in here!”

I smiled as Caius walked me forward to Antony.

“That is because I trained my women right,” I smiled as I took the dagger from Caius and slit Antony’s throat without a second thought.

Blood spilled to the tiled mosaics in front of the alters as Caius pulled me away. He pressed me to the nearest pillar and claimed my lips as I rocked her hips onto his waiting hand. My head fell back in pleasure as we both listened to the last breaths of the Greek soldier, dead in the middle of their home.

“Welcome home, Caius,” I purred into his lips.

Caius wrapped his fingers to my throat as he ran his tongue up between the valley of my breasts until he buried his face between them.

“I have missed you as well, my love. I almost though he got lost after the trail we fed him.”

“Well, I would expect nothing less of my Roman general.”

He smiled and pulled me through the house until we ended at their bed chambers. He shoved me roughly to the bed and stripped himself. My mouth water as he stalks the bed for me. Before I can allow him, he has my legs pried apart and her devours my womanhood as my fingers grab to his locks. I have missed his tongue badly but more of something else. He stops but I don’t care as I look down to the swollen appendage between his legs.

My pulled me to the pillows to keep me comfortable as he fills me in one thrust. My back arches as his fingers form perfectly to my hips. The birth of my first son had tightened me to my husband’s liking until I was showing a second time. If this was how I was to be forever, then I would have wanted it as such. When I say I was used in every possible way, I was the best spy for my general. No one ever expected an expecting slave to bring down the many homes of Greece while I bathed in blood with my husband. There were things I could not do anymore now that I was a mother and an aide to the general but it all wouldn’t go to waste.

My slave women that weren’t bartered were trained as spies when they were “sold” and continued my work. Only two years and so much more was conquered as I stood by my newer Lord.

Two years and a feared war God as my husband and I wouldn’t wish this on anyone else because it was all mine. My husband as he hunched over and panted into my neck, refusing to slow down as I was drawn so close. Caius pressed his fingers to my clit to make me cry out his name and I did. Every single time. He thrusted into my wetness as it dripped down our thighs to the sheets, filling our noses with our intoxicating trysts. He moved to my breast, letting his tongue run ravenous to them as he suckled from me, taking what was already his, quim and all.

My breathless moans filled the summer night as Caius emptied himself into me, sinking his teeth into my shoulder so he could feel my nails at the back of his neck. Pain and pleasure was his game and I gladly played along, enjoying his firm hand.

He pulled away, only to make sure that the baby was safe. He kisses my belly, rubbing the surface as he kicks for his father. I can tell it will be a boy with piercing eyes like his. Caius drags himself up the bed to me for a hungry kiss as I feel him grow hard again.

“Is something the matter, my Lord,” I tease as I caress my breast for him, “Am I not satisfying enough for you?”

“My Calista, I could live forever and never have enough of you. Come.”

He pulled me to my feet as I covered myself with the sheet. Across the hall, sound asleep, is our infant son. He was safe and sound from the intruders as the guards and the women threw Antony and his dead men to a roaring fire outside the window.

“He is perfect, my warrior Goddess,” he whispers to me as Caius strokes the soft hair of our son’s head.

Though an infant, he will be strong like his father and will know how to kill his enemies in battle as a true Roman. Caius places his hand on my belly and smiles.

“What if it is a girl?”

I turn in his arms and lazily claim his lips.

“Then she will be a feared general like her father.”

“I am pleased at the way you think, Calista.”

He pressed a deep kiss to my lips as he grinds his hardened cock into the thin bedsheet. He pulls me from the cradle and leads me back to the bedchambers we share. He is right. I would never tire of this. A Greek woman, so independent would never be like this but a Roman wife with her husband, strong as pillars of marble was more than I could ever ask for as he pulled me to his waiting lap and dug his nails deep into my soul.


End file.
